


made for loving you

by Arina_Herman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Herman/pseuds/Arina_Herman
Summary: They planned it. After three years of fighting side by side, after all the times they saved each other’s butts in uncountable battles, they both decided it was high time they did it.High time they revealed their true identities to each other.





	made for loving you

Today was the day they would find out.

They planned it. After three years of fighting side by side, after all the times they saved each other’s butts in uncountable battles, they both decided it was high time they did it.

High time they revealed their true identities to each other.

Marinette was sitting on her bed, nervously clasping her hands. She was anxious, needless to say, even though she kept telling herself that there was nothing to be worried about — it was Chat Noir, after all. Her partner, her best friend, the one she trusted and loved immensely.

Although, maybe the last part was the actual reason for her uneasiness. Her love for Chat was something still not really clear even for herself — Marinette couldn’t tell how far it went.

She knew for sure she was suppressing her feelings for Chat. That, of course, was because of Adrien.

She was over her “obsession” (well, for the most part, because one photo of her blond classmate was still lying in her drawer, away from prying eyes), but even this way Marinette knew she wasn’t over Adrien. Her heart still fluttered every time she saw him, and she still felt butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her.

She managed to learn to talk to him like to anyone else. They were friends now, and that was good, really.

But if Adrien happened to ask her out, Marinette would say yes without thinking.

And at the same time, there was Chat Noir. There was no one in the world Marinette trusted more. Her feelings towards her partner were strong and she would be lying if she claimed they were strictly platonic.

Because recently, she started to notice things.

Chat’s touch was always gentle and caring — even if they were in the middle of a severe battle and he had to basically launch her into some villain. His smile, when he was smiling for her and only for her, was sincere and loving; sometimes bright and teasing, sometimes small and tender.

Char was also… very stareable, as it turned out.

“Ugh, it’s a bad idea, a bad idea…” Marinette whined, falling on her back.

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki giggled somewhere near the girl, covering her mouth with her tiny paws, “Everything’s going to be fine, why are you suddenly so nervous? You seemed alright yesterday.”

“I can’t figure my own feelings out. It irritates the hell out of me.”

Tikki, bless her ever cheerful and supporting personality, giggled again and snuggled up to her charge’s cheek, saying something comforting. 

“Alright, I think it’s time to get ready,” Marinette said after five minutes of silence.

She got up from her bed and came up to the mirror, carefully looking at herself. The clothes she had on weren’t anything fancy, although maybe a bit more sophisticated than what she wore on a daily basis: a white airy top and high-waisted jeans. And even though Marinette had given lots of thought to what she was going to wear for the day, she felt like something was not right.

Tikki flew up to the girl. “Do you think you could let your hair down from pigtails today?”

Marinette frowned a little, playing with the idea. Finally, she reached to her hair and took the ribbons off, then shook her head and looked at herself once more.

“Yes, I think that’s better. Thanks,” Marinette took a deep breath, shaking non-existent dust off her outfit, “Alright. I’ve got this. Tikki, Spots On!”

When pink sparkles fell, Ladybug was standing in the center of the room, ready to go to the Eiffel Tower, where she would put an end to all the secrets between her and Chat Noir.

 

***

 

Adrien was bubbling with nervous energy.

“You’re giving me a headache, kid,” Plagg howled, pressing a piece of Camembert to his chest.

His charge was pacing from one end of the room to another. “I’ll know who Ladybug is…” Adrien threw a glance on a clock, “In one hour and thirty seven minutes. And stop rolling your eyes on me, Plagg.”

The black kwami only sighed and continued wolfing down the cheese.

“I’ve been waiting for this day for three years,” Adrien said, turning to face Plagg, “I still can’t believe this will happen tonight.”

“I bet you’ll kiss her to death as soon as your transformations fall.”

Adrien frowned, shaking his head. “I’d never force myself on her. Besides, it’s clear she doesn’t see me like that. And honestly, that’s not a bad thing. I’m happy to be her friend.”

“Blah blah, no you aren’t,” Plagg grumbled under his breath, so that Adrien wouldn’t hear him.

Chat Noir respected his lady’s wishes and, ever the gentlemen, never made a serious move on her, knowing that she was in love with someone from her civilian life. He managed to convince himself he was happy having Ladybug as a friend, and his kwami was sure the blond truly was. However, the boy had been in love with Ladybug since basically their first meeting, and while the two did share a beautiful friendship and had amazing dynamic as a duo, Plagg knew that Adrien still wanted more.

“Let’s transform,” Adrien said, rushing up to the little deity.

“We’re going to be very early,” Plagg protested.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll just wait for her there.”

For once, understanding how important the whole thing was to Adrien, Plagg shoved the last piece of Camembert into his mouth and let the boy know that he was ready.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

Transformation washed over Adrien, leaving Chat Noir standing in the room.

“I’m on my way to you, my lady,” he said, before leaping into the night.

 

***

 

Ladybug stood watching the sunset. It was a warm silent night, one of those when you want to take a break from the rest of the world and have a moment to yourself. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. Somehow, her nerves had calmed down a bit. Maybe it was because of the atmosphere of the night. Maybe it was because of Tikki’s encouragement.

Maybe it was because of Chat Noir.

Ladybug understood she would sort things out eventually. They would. But for now, she decided to focus on what was going to happen. She found herself clasping her hands again, but this time from excitement that bloomed inside her.

“Bugaboo?”

The superheroine jumped on hearing a familiar voice behind her. She turned to face her partner, smiling faintly.

“Hi, mon chaton. You’re early.”

For some reason, Chat didn’t answer her right away. He shrugged and looked at the horizon — his features told Ladybug he was excited yet uneasy, just like her. 

“Your hair is down,” he said, taking a few steps closer to her. “Why is your hair down?”

Ladybug giggled, for he sounded like a little child bursting with curiosity. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I just thought I’d let it rest from pigtails today.”

“Right. It suits you,” he paused for a moment, studying her face carefully, “You were even earlier than me, by the way.”

Chat Noir would have sworn his lady blushed, but she quickly regained her composure, raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

“I just… messed up the time. Yes.”

Both of them knew she couldn’t have possibly forgotten the time because they had discussed where and when they’d meet a million times. Chat decided not to press on it, giving Ladybug a knowing smirk instead.

Then there was a long silence. The heroes knew why they were where they were. They knew, given that they both turned up early, that they could just be done with the whole thing already.

And yet, both stood watching the sky not daring to say a single word, unfamiliar anxiety floating in the air between them. It was Ladybug who broke the silence. 

“Chat… I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She turned to face the boy and offered him a coy smile. Something turned inside him the moment she laid her hand on his shoulders, as if letting him know it was time.

“I’m happy to have you in my life, Bug.”

Ladybug smiled again and pulled Chat closer to her, and he let himself wrap his hands tightly around her tiny frame. Her hair smelled like some flower shampoo. The girl’s nose was buried in his neck, and her breathing tickled his skin — maybe, it was the most amazing feeling Chat Noir had ever had.

Maybe, he’d be happy to stand like this forever.

“You ready?” Ladybug whispered, her voice very delicate and quiet, just enough for him to hear.

Chat failed to find his voice, so all he could do was nod a few times in her shoulder. 

Then he heard his partner say “Spots Off”. He felt rather than saw a million of pink sparkles flying around when her transformation fell — his eyes remained closed, but his heart was open. For her only.

“Claws In,” the superhero managed to mutter.

Marinette let out a breath when she felt the soft fabric of his shirt replace the spandex of his suit. Her heart was racing, and so was his — and somehow, the sound of their heartbeats was the only sound they could hear.

“We can look now,” Adrien murmured, still not letting go of the girl.

“Yeah, we can,” Marinette answered quietly.

Slowly, so slowly, with their eyes closed, they broke away from each other.

“On three,” Adrien said under his breath while still holding the girl’s hand.

She began the countdown.

“One.”

Last moments of having to keep everything a secret. Last moments of being just Chat Noir and just Ladybug, the heroes of Paris — the time had come to reveal the other sides of them.

“Two.”

Breathings heavy, hands trembling, hearts fluttering — it felt like they were on the point of no return.

“Three.”

When they opened their eyes, everything changed.

“Marinette,” he whispered, notes of bewilderment clearly heard in his voice.

“Adrien,” with her big eyes set on him, she breathed out.

And yet, nothing was different.

They stood there looking straight into each other’s eyes. They had to let everything sink in, they needed a couple of minutes to proceed. But something inside Marinette was burning and itching — she just couldn’t stand idle. She had to do something — anything — or she would faint.

“I- I- can’t believe it. Or I can. I don’t know, oh my god,” she said and took a step closer.

“I-it’s surreal and strange, but it’s logical? Of course, you’re Ladybug. Of course,” Adrien answered more to himself then to her, but she managed to hear.

She stretched her hand to take his but quickly withdrew it, not daring to take this step. Something was not right, and she could feel it in the way he breathed, the way he stood, the way he looked.

“Are we… are we alright?” Marinette asked, trying to look him in the eyes, but Adrien was avoiding her gaze stubbornly.

Her heart sank while she was waiting for him to say something. And he did, except it felt unnatural and fake.

“We are okay.”

Honestly, she wanted to throw herself at him, she wanted to confess just how much she loved him, all of him, she wanted to tell him how she was confused about her feelings, and then it just turned out she fell for him twice, and-

“Alright, I think I’ve got to go home,” she heard him say hoarsely and it felt like somebody has just poured a bucket with ice cold water on her.

“Home?”

Marinette heard him. Of course she heard him. She just refused to acknowledge it.

“Yes, I…” he began, but suddenly she just couldn’t take it. 

“Okay. I’ll go home, too. Goodnight, Chat.”

She quickly transformed and left without sparing him another look.

 

***

 

When Ladybug got home, she felt empty. It wasn’t like she expected anything particular from the night, but she sure as hell didn’t expect to return heartbroken. For some reason, it felt exactly like that.

Like her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

The superheroine detransformed and sat on her bed, absently looking at something on the wall. She had always been quick to jump into conclusions and maybe everything was alright. Maybe — probably — she was exaggerating, but she could vividly remember how he avoided looking at her, how he seemed to close himself, how he lied to her…

He did lie that they were okay. Because she wasn’t stupid and she knew him like the back of her hand, who did he think he was fooling?

“You know, Tikki,” the girl said addressing herself rather then the kwami, “If he’s disappointed that I’m Ladybug, then he’s a jerk.”

Tikki’s eyes got even bigger than usual.

“I never thought you’d say something like that about Adrien. About Chat Noir.”

“I never thought he would react like he did,” the girl retorted.

“Marinette, don’t be so quick to judge. The reveal was a big deal for the both of you. You shouldn’t react like this and you know it. Maybe he just needs some space.”

All Marinette could do was sigh and frown. Tikki was right (as usual): the girl knew Chat Noir would never be disappointed in her. She knew he was better than that.

“Chat is Adrien,” she whispered, curling on her bed.

She broke into a smile. Marinette was surprised at how she was taking the whole thing: she wasn’t freaking out about the fact that all this time Chat was Adrien. She would, if she were still a 15-year-old girl with a hopeless crush, which she wasn’t anymore. And then again, knowing that Adrien and Chat Noir were one and the same somehow made everything easier. She didn’t have to be confused about her feelings, and even if he didn’t love her the way she did, she was still happy to have such a wonderful person in her life as Adrien Agreste.

Well, everything would be perfect if it weren’t for how Adrien himself reacted. Maybe it was selfish, Marinette didn’t really know, but she wanted him to be as glad as she was. And it seemed like he wasn’t, considering the way they parted.

 

***

 

“‘I think I’ve got to go home’? Seriously, kid?”

Adrien growled, covering his eyes with his hand. “I swear, this was the only excuse I could think of. Why am I so dumb, again?”

He was still standing on the Eiffel Tower, mentally hitting himself for everything that had happened.

“Because you’re in love, obviously,” Plagg grinned mischievously at his charge, floating to him. “But I still don’t understand what the problem is. I thought you liked Marinette, no?”

”That _is_ the problem! If we stood there another minute, I’d probably launch myself at her. And kiss her senseless. Which wouldn’t be fair.”

“Why?”

“Because she doesn’t like me that way!” Adrien almost shouted in despair.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “First of all, I think you should ask her to know for sure. Second, she’s probably sitting at home now thinking you were not glad she turned out to be Ladybug.” 

“Shit,” Adrien muttered, “She must be angry at me for reacting like that. I probably made her think I wasn’t happy? _Shitshitshit_.”

“Just transform already and go apologize!”

“But what am I gonna say, I’m-“

“Adrien!”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

Chat Noir chose not to think but to just… go. He’d probably drive himself crazy if he tried to make up a speech for Marinette.

Marinette… Marinette was amazing. She was creative, and kind, and supportive, and brave, and beautiful. Adrien was happy that they were friends in their civilian life, and he was even happier to find out that it was her who was hiding behind Ladybug’s mask.

He liked a lot about her. Little things, like the concentrated look on her face when she was drawing, or how she smiled when her parents hugged her, or how she was clasping her hands when she was nervous…

Chat Noir couldn’t help smiling as he was jumping from one roof to another. He could already see Marinette’s house at the distance and he hoped she would let him in.

 

***

 

“I thought you had to go home?” she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms, letting him know she was… well, angry at him.

 _“ She’s so… Ladybug,”_ Chat Noir thought, smiling at her nervously.

He tilted his head with hope that the sorry expression on his face was enough for her to at least consider hearing him out.

Marinette sighed. “Don’t make me regret I let you in.”

That was a kind of a green light to the boy, so he beamed at her and detransformed. Plagg immediately disappeared somewhere, probably to look for Tikki.

“Listen, Marinette, I…” Adrien started, moving a bit closer to the girl, “I’m so sorry. I panicked. I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“You aren’t disappointed it’s me, are you?” she said, looking right into his eyes, her expression soft yet a tiny bit worried.

He had a hard time trying to stop staring at her lips. _“There it goes again,”_ the blond thought.

“Adrien?”

Now Marinette looked rather upset, and when she said his name, it sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

“No, no!” Adrien tried, “Of course I’m not disappointed! I’m very, very happy.”

His stomach was going in knots and maybe he could faint any minute. Because everything was crazy. The love of his life was standing right in front of him, and she was simply miraculous and he just had to do something, had to tell her how much she meant to him, but he was a coward and he couldn’t, couldn’t just-

“I knew it,” Marinette whispered suddenly right when he was in the middle of his inner turmoil.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Adrien froze, but then she pulled him even closer, and he relaxed, hugging her back. 

“You are not disappointed either, right?” he said into her hair, feeling waves of anxiety wash over him.

“I’d never be disappointed in you, chaton.”

Marinette’s voice sounded so tender, so gentle and delicate that Adrien felt his insides shake.

That girl held his heart. She was his sky, his stars, his sun, his moon, and his feelings begged to be let out because there simply wasn’t enough space for them in him anymore. They bubbled, and boiled, and burned inside Adrien’s chest, tearing him up.

“Why did you say you had to go home?” Marinette was studying his face carefully, letting him out of her embrace.

The boy stared at her, not quite sure what to say. _I’m just so fucking in love with you I can’t take it anymore, I want to kiss you but I’m not sure how you would take it, I don’t want to hurt you but I think if I don’t confess right now I’ll die and your lips look so kissable…_

Yeah, not gonna happen.

Adrien looked unsure and lost, almost vulnerable, and while Marinette had no idea what was going on in his head, she knew something was off.

“You know you can tell me everything,” she said and mentally hit herself, because it sounded so cliché it made her wince.

She heard Adrien curse under his breath, which kind of took her aback because she had never heard Adrien swear. But Chat Noir… Oh, Chat Noir did it quite often. Marinette smiled to herself at that thought. He was simply amazing, every bit of him.

“I’m not sure you’ll like what I’ll say,” the blond spoke suddenly.

Marinette wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled softly. “If it’s not some silly pun, I think I’m ready to accept it.”

Adrien frowned at her in indignation. “You love my puns.”

“I do,” the girl giggled, happy that she succeeded to pull her partner out of the uneasy mood he was in. “But really, Chat, what’s bugging you?”

She winked at him to take the strain off completely. He laughed (oh god, his laugh) and placed his hands on her waist, looking right into her eyes.

He saw honesty. He saw devotion. He saw admiration and he saw trust.

Adrien gulped, transferring his glance to Marinette’s lips.

“I think I’ll just show you.”

And then he kissed her.

Her fingers snatched at the collar of his shirt the moment his lips touched hers in a graze so light and weightless. He didn’t move, didn’t continue the kiss and didn’t pull away. He was waiting for her to do either of those things.

Adrien could swear his heart had never beaten this fast. He dreaded being rejected — he knew he wouldn’t be able to do without her.

Moments after, her grip on his shirt loosened, but her hands didn’t leave him. They travelled to his hair and found their place there, her fingers buried into the blond locks.

When her lips met his the second time, it was different. It was strong. Demanding. Real.

Adrien laid his hands on Marinette’s waist, pushing her closer, even though that might seem impossible. His mind was still failing at taking in what was going on.

She didn’t pull away. She wanted him, too, just like he wanted her, and she was kissing him.

She was kissing him.

Right there, everywhere, her lips, her smell, her hands, she, her, only her.

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered in between their rushed kisses, and his name had never sounded so wonderful. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Wait. 

“Wh-what?”

“I said I’m in love with you,” she repeated, her face a shade of vibrant red. “Y-you don’t have to say it back. I just… I just wanted you to know. And I wanted to get it off my chest. I have kind of been crushing on Adrien-you since god knows when, and then I started feeling something for Chat-you, and it’s been going on like this for a really long time and I want to finally let you know that I love you, I really do, and I understand that it might be too early for such confessions and I completely understand if you aren’t ready for this and I-”

Adrien interrupted her with a blinding smile and pulled her into his embrace, holding her close, close to his heart that was going crazy with all the emotions that fell down on it.

“I love you,” he said, and although his voice was shaky, and his palms were sweaty, saying these words to this girl was the best thing he had ever done. “I love you so much.”

Marinette gave out a strange sound, something between a laugh and a sob, but Adrien was too busy kissing her hair to notice. Soon, she found his lips again, and they were smiling and kissing and laughing and kissing and crying and kissing. Because they could.

Because they finally found each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom and I hope to write more (just because I freaking love this show so much omg). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this little story. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
